Fred Weasley is Alive
by September And Summer
Summary: Very short one-shot on how Fred didn't die and he finds who the Marauders are!:) Enjoy and Review!


**A/N****: Really short one-shot about how Fred didn't die- and meets the Marauders!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or all of the characters and awesome shiz, if I did, A) I wouldn't be writing this as Fred wouldn't have died and B) My Marauders Years would be published (phahahha jokes) and I wouldn't have an account on here.**

**Fred Weasley is alive**

"You're joking Perce, I haven't heard you make a joke since you were…"

BANG

Dust filled the air and series of cries mingled with the sound of the crashes. The wall to the right of Fred started to fall with a crash. A piece of stone smashed down, making Fred trip. Fred shouted out.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Hermione was yelling the spell; the wall hovered a few inches off the ground and off of Fred. A chunk wobbled off of the wall and fell onto Fred's head, hard.

"Oomph!" he groaned

The wall was fading quickly, and the world was spinning, there was now a grey-white fog covering his sight of Hogwarts. Fred saw nothing.

"Hey! Wakey wakey! C'mon!"

Fred groaned and opened his eyes. Someone was slapping his face. He was in a brightly lit room with plastic benches and pillars. The Hogwarts Express was steaming in the station. A shadow was hanging over him. It was a man who had messy black hair, glasses and a goofy grin.

"You look like Harry." Said Fred matter-of-factly, rubbing his head self-consciously before realising it didn't hurt anymore

"Harry? You know Harry? You mean Harry as in Potter?" asked the man excitedly

"Yeah, him." said Fred

"That's my son! I'm James! James Potter!" said the man

"Really? Awesome! But, you're dead, so… that means…. am I dead too?"

"No." said a woman who Fred hadn't seen before. She had long red hair and bright green eyes. She was very beautiful. _So that's Lily, Mrs Potter, Harry's mum _thought Fred

"Then why are you here?" asked Fred

"We're waiting."

"What? Oh, for, for Harry?"

"Yep, and so am I!" said a familiar voice of Sirius Black

"Sirius! You're here too!" said Fred grinning

"Oh yeah! Sirius here told us all about you! You have a twin right?" asked James

"Yeah."

"Wow, I wish _I_ had a twin…" said James dreamily thinking back to his school days, and how if he had a twin how much easier it would be…

"Well I'm glad you didn't, imagine: two James' _and a Sirius? _Not to mention Remus as well… eurgh." said Lily, closing her eyes.

Fred laughed "No! It's great! We read each other's minds and are able to do some really awesome stuff! And we have Lee Jordan too; he helps if he doesn't think it's too bad."

"Jordan? Jordan… not a relative of Gareth Jordan?" asked Sirius frowning

Fred nodded "Yeah, that's his dad."

"He was about three years above us when we were at school, loved to commentate at Quidditch, though he did use to veer off course…" laughed Lily remembering

Fred smiled. "So were you guys friends at school with Remus?"

"Yes they were best friends along with… err… Peter, but anyway, they got in all sorts of trouble, pranking and wreaking havoc, almost as bad as Peeves! They called themselves the Marauders, and you would know why along with those silly nicknames." Lily answered.

Fred's eyes opened wider "Don't tell me that your nicknames were _Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_?" he asked, not daring to believe it.

James looked surprised.

"Well yeah, how d'you know?"

Fred stared "You were _The_ Marauders? Purveyors of mischief making? The creators of _The Marauder's Map_?"

Sirius nodded "How do _you _know about that?"

Fred grinned "We nicked it of course, in Filch's office – first-year! We figured out how to use it about 3 months later. It. Is. A. Legend. Got me and George out of tricky spots all the time. We memorised it and gave it to Harry when we were in our fifth year, it was a bummer, but he needed it more."

"You mean, HARRY has our map!? YES! SIRIUS WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" yelled James

"Woa, I didn't realise! Hang on… Remus might've, but it completely slipped my mind 'cos I died." Sirius said, ever so casually.

James frowned "Oh yeah…"

"So what am _I _doing here?" asked Fred

"Because you have a choice to make." Said Sirius importantly

"You must decide whether to stay here and wait in peace and do whatever the hell you want ["and you get to be with us" butted it Sirius] or you can go back to fight and be with your family until your time comes again – most probably when you are old." Said James

Fred thought. "You mean, here it will be safe and I can wait for Mum and George and everyone to die?"

The three adults nodded.

"No." Fred said "I'm going back – I can't stay here waiting for George for ages – he could take _forever _to die."

James beamed "Spoken like a true Gryffindor!" he clapped him on the back.

"See ya soon Fred!" yelled Sirius, for he had to yell, as Fred had the familiar fog surrounding him…

"Fred?"

"Mmph." Fred mumbled

"MUM HE'S ALIVE!"


End file.
